Oliver Queen: The Merciless
by Mach9330
Summary: Damien pushed Oliver too far when he killed Laurel. Now he and HIVE face the consequences. One-Shot


**Oliver Queen the Merciless**

 **AN: So, this was an Idea I came up with after reading about Earth -12 Batman from Dark Knight's Metal. I wondered what would happen if I did something similar with Oliver. This a oneshot.**

 **Start**

 _It was supposed to be my final war._

In the darkness, sparks flew as swords clashed.

 _The fight with the Demon's Head. It was meant to be the last battle to save my city._

More sparks flew as their wielders roared in anger.

 _We fought it together, Laurel. We thought it would be the end._

One wielder finally got the upper hand as he stabbed his enemy in the chest.

 _If only we had known, the true war had just begun._

 **Tevet Noah**

 **1 week after Laurel's funeral**

"What do you mean he's getting closer!? Send more Ghosts out and kill him!", cried the voice of Ruve Darhk at the people in the control room.

"Maam, we have already sent out all the Ghosts we can." The operator said, "We Can't-"

"I am the wife of Damien Darhk, you filthy ingrate! I am his queen! If I give you an order, you follow it like your life depends on-"Ruve's rant was interrupted by an explosion near the entrance that kicked up a cloud of dust. The 20 or so guards that were in the control center pointed their guns at the entrance to kill the intruder, mindless pawns that they were.

The Ghosts weren't supposed to feel anything. But this monster's presence made them blood thirsty and filled them with a murderous rage. And then the figure stepped out.

He was tall, standing nearly 8 feet tall. His muscular armor was pitch black like the moonless sky with neon green highlights, and it's demonic appearance made even the most seasoned of veterans quiver in fear, particularly when they stared into his glowing neon green eyes **(Recolored Daedric Armor)**. Strapped to his back was a black quiver with pitch black arrows and a massive two-handed single edged sword.

 _Look at them, playing at war. Me? I've lived it everyday of my life since I got on that boat. Since I saw my only father shoot himself in the head so that I could live. I was barely a man when I swore to myself during my first meeting with Slade that I would never be weak again. That I would fight my battles justly, with rules and mercy, as opposed to my enemy._

 _What a fool I was back then._

The Ghosts trained their guns on the imposing figure.

 _They may be mindless drones, but their eyes shine with trepidation and fear. They are committed to their mission. They have a duty, like I did for so long._

The Ghosts fired at him, yet the bullets bounced harmlessly off of him.

He held out his hand and a black great bow appeared in his hand in a shimmer of bright green divine energy. He notched his arrows and began firing.

 _I will show them the truth. When I hear their screams, I cannot help but think of my old rules. My morals. My code. And even now, I feel an urge to spare them. Like Laurel urging me to stop…_

After killing half the guards with his arrows, his bow vanished and he pulled his greatsword from his sheath and began cutting the Ghosts to pieces.

… _But the moment passes quickly. I gave them clean, honorable deaths. The kind that can only be delivered by a sword or an arrow._

Ruve stood defiantly in front of her daughter, defiant even though she was very afraid of this monster. This monster that had been created when her husband had killed Laurel Lance.

 _It was right after my second stint on Lian Yu for Argus. I came across the Amazon's, at war with Ares. He created a helmet that would multiply his power a hundredfold. The Amazon's were desperate, so much so that they asked a_ _ **man**_ _,_ _of all people, to help them. In end, I was only one who survived as I took up the Godslayer sword and slew Ares, chopping his head off over the mountain of Amazon bodies. I gave them funerals worthy of the Ancient Greek culture, taking the helmet with me. I kept it hidden, never using it, as Diana, Princess of Themyscira, had warned my how it would corrupt me._

"My husband will destroy you, Queen! And you can join your filthy beloved in the afterlife!" Ruve defied, standing strong in face of her certain death.

" **Your husband is to blame for me existing, you little harlot,"** Oliver said, as he grasped her by the throat and hoisted her up.

 _I kept the helmet hidden from everyone for years. I was never tempted to put it on. Not until Damien used his magic to make your organs fail as you were recovering from him stabbing you with my arrow. I lost you and I buried you, all before I could tell you how deeply I loved you. And at that moment, I no longer cared if it corrupted me. If Damien Darhk wanted a war with me, then I would wage that war…._

… _.as it's fucking_ _ **GOD.**_

" **Had he not killed my beloved, I would never have gone this far. Remember that as you burn in hell."** Oliver said as he ripped her head off with her spine still attached to her head. Little Nora Darhk cried and shrieked in terror as her mother was murdered right in front of her. He could have killed the poor girl and sent her to her mother. But would be _merciful._ Oliver didn't do that anymore.

Oliver walked down the hall leading to Damien and the rest of HIVE leaders, drawing the Godslayer as he slaughtered his way through the 100 Ghosts placed in his way.

 _You might have said that the helmet corrupted me, Laurel. That it twisted me into something truly evil that would kill those I once showed mercy to. I say it_ _ **FREED**_ _me. The helmet stripped me of my delusions and worthless morals that were holding me back._

Oliver sliced through the Ghosts, their blood, organs, and bones flying in every direction.

 _All my life, I've been_ _ **afraid**_ _doing what I_ _ **knew**_ _needed to be done. Afraid of going all out in a fight. Afraid of giving my all. The helmet showed me that my morals, my code, my mercy, was naive. That all that mattered in the end, was_ _ **victory.**_ _And I would take it for myself._

Oliver kicked open the massive steel doors protecting Damien and the leaders of HIVE from him.

 _This the truth that the helmet taught me. There is no war between good and evil. Light and Darkness. There is only the war for survival, and those too weak to seize it. And this war is constant and total._

Damien attempted to use his magic on Oliver but it had no effect. Damien noticed that Oliver's mere presence was driving everyone around him a blood thirsty rage. "NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! I will NOT HAVE MY MASTER PLAN RUINED BY YOU QUEEN!" Damien screamed, his mind affected by the rage inducement as he hit a button on a console to launch one of the nukes, redirecting it at Star city in his rage.

The nuke hit and Star City went up in a violent ball of flame, killing everything in it's path, inadvertently destroying the Khushu Idol. Tevet Noah, having been drastically weakened from Oliver's assault, collapsed into rubble and killing his daughter in the process.

After the mushroom cloud cleared away, one could look to see an armored Oliver, completely untouched by the bomb, sitting on a throne made of rumble. Around him, knelt the High Council of HIVE and Damien himself.

 _Now they see the truth. Even their grand deterrents only make me stronger. With the power of the helmet I could easily make them fight to the death to amuse myself. But that would be_ _ **merciful.**_ _Instead, I will make them watch as I conquer this world._

Oliver was scratching an etching of Laurels face, of himself, and of them wrapped in each other's arms, kissing each other into a stone tablet.

 _I love you with all my heart, Dinah Laurel Lance. And I am so sorry that I failed you._

Oliver took his helmet of and placed it on the arm rest of his throne, showing his full thick beard, his shoulder length bleach white hair, and neon green irises, which glowed with his divine power.

 _I'm sorry that Felicity and the others tried to take it from me. They reached for it, Laurel. They reached to take the helmet from me. So, I struck them all down._

Oliver grasped Damien by his neck and squeezed until his head exploded like a balloon. he tossed the body aside before looking out into the horizon.

 _They wanted to destroy this rebuild it from the ashes. Now they will watch as their dreams go up in flames. They will watch as I bring this world…._

… _.to it's knees._

 **Story End**

 **And a cautionary tale why you should never push Oliver Queen too far.**


End file.
